Uzumaki Naruto vs Hoshigaki Kisame
by monsieur P
Summary: Juste un combat entre les deux protagonistes susmentionnés... Au menu: techniques inédites, armes spéciales... et du sang!
1. Premier round

Bonjour bonjour, me revoilà, toujours débutant, avec cette fois-ci un combat. Sachez juste que cette histoire se déroule plusieurs années dans le futur. Naruto maîtrise à peu de choses près son démon, est Jounin et revient d'une mission de rang A. Ce que vous allez lire ce passe sur le chemin du retour.

Je précise juste qu'aucun des persos ne m'appartient, et on y va.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hoshigaki Kisame

L'orage menaçait, déjà la foudre tombait déjà ça et là, mais la pluie se faisait attendre. 'C'est toujours ça' pensa le blond. Il était dans une vaste clairière dans la forêt du pays de la Terre. Le sol était d'une terre sèche et dure, et Naruto analysa qu'il faudrait un certain temps à la pluie pour délayer ça en boue ; par contre 'l'autre' risquait d'y arriver plus vite. Puis il se ressaisit. On ne pense plus aux conditions du combat à quelques secondes de celui-ci.Surtout face à un tel adversaire.En face de lui, se tenait une créature mi-homme, mi-requin, drapée dans un manteau noir à nuages rouges. Sur de lui, de sa prochaine victoire et de son deuxième Bijuu rapporté à l'organisation, Hoshigaki Kisame souriait de toutes ses dents. Naruto n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais ressentait tout de même une certaine angoisse. Il savaitqu'il n'avait pas droit à la défaite, il y avait plus en jeu que sa propre survie…

La foudre s'écrasa quelques mètres à gauche des deux shinobis. Ce fut le signal du départ. Le renégat avait déjà aux mains son étrange épée, Shamehada, qu'il abattit sur le blond histoire de tester sa vitesse et ses réflexes. Essai satisfaisant : en deux mouvement, Naruto était derrière lui un kunai au poing. Il s'esquiva ; le combat serait amusant. Le premier plan de Naruto était d'avoir son adversaire par la vitesse, ainsi il fonça à son tour kunai en avant sur le monstre, qui malgré sa corpulence et son équipement était rapide. Il esquiva donc en se décalant d'un quart de tour. Naruto à la hauteur de l'ennemi pris un appui sur le sol et sa trajectoire repris la direction du requin, l'attaquant de profil. Ce fut Shamehada qui bloqua son arme, le repoussant d'un mètre. En concentrant le chakra dans les jambes il se propulsa dès l'atterrissage, passant par-dessus Kisame, puis à nouveau un bond au contact du sol pour foncer. Kisame était déjà retourné, aussi Naruto pris trois angles droits successifs pour une attaque sur le flan, mais rien n'y faisait, le rempart était là derrière les bandelettes. A nouveau repoussé, il calcula mal son appui et ne put effectuer l'attaque suivante. Il se replaça devant son adversaire, position de garde, le kunai au niveau du visage. Naruto savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas comme ça, mais c'était encore le round d'observation. Il sortira son gadget plus tard, en plus ça déstabilisera l'ennemi.

-Je suppose que tu es chaud maintenant ! provoqua le déserteur  
-Pareil pour toi, à moins que tu ne sois une créature à sang froid… répliqua le réceptacle

D'un geste il arracha les bandelettes de son épée sur environ deux tiers de la longueur, laissant apparaître les pointes à déchiqueter de l'instrument.

Naruto fit apparaître six clones. Le premier s'élança. 'Rasengan'. La boule jaune fut bloquée par l'épée qui ne sembla pas en souffrir, et d'un simple mouvement du poignet Kisame arracha la main du clone qui disparut instantanément. Les deux suivants étaient déjà partis. 'Omodama Rasengan'. Le sabre déjà à mi-hauteur décrivit un arc de cercle déchiquetant les clones avant qu'ils ne puissent tester l'efficacité de leur attaque. Dans son dos 'Uma Rasengan' se fit entendre, les trois derniers clones fonçaient sur lui avec une boule de chakra encore plus grosse que les deux précédentes.

-Tu es du genre obstiné, sale gosse, hurla-il en préparant son arme.

Mais courir à trois n'était pas facile et le Naruto du milieu trébucha, faisant s'évaporer la sphère jaune. Le requin déstabilisé compris trop tard la ruse. Les deux Naruto avaient continué leur course et frappé avec un synchronisme parfait les deux genoux du sabreur, tandis que le troisième faisait une roulade avant de sauter frapper sous le menton, envoyant l'adversaire au tapis. Il se releva bien vite, trancha les trois fautifs en maniant Shamehada des deux mains, et chargea l'original.

'Parfait, il s'énerve' nota le blond, avant d'esquiver un coup mortel.

-**Suiton, bombe d'eau givrée !**

Kisame cracha une sphère d'environ vingt centimètres de diamètre, qui une fois esquivée par Naruto explosa, dispersant de petits pics de glace dans toutes les directions. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas mortels, heureusement pour le blond qui ne put les éviter. Heureusement que son inséparable tenue orange était rembourrée, sans quoi toutes ces aiguilles auraient troué sa peau, occasionnant une douleur insupportable. Mais l'autre n'en démordait pas

-**Suiton, bombe d'eau givrée !****  
-Katon, bouclier de flammes !**

Cette technique s'adaptait très bien à la situation, faisant avorter la tentative du requin.

Malheureusement, la pluie choisi cet instant pour commencer à tomber.

-OK, fini de rire… **Suiton, inondation**

Et le champ de bataille se retrouva totalement inondé et un instant, avantageant grandement l'ex-ninja de la brume.

-Pas question… **Katon, boule de magma explosive !**

Sous les effets conjugués de la température et du souffle de l'explosion, le sol se retrouva sec presque aussi vite qu'il avait été inondé. Naruto émergeant du sol, et se plainant que les techniques Doton soient si périlleuses sur (ou plutôt dans) un sol détrempé, découvrit son adversaire blessé à la jambe et au bras gauche, qui avaient semble-il générés un bouclier d'eau surpuissant. Résultat des courses : beaucoup de chaka utilisé des deux cotés pour un résultat décevant. Encore qu'en y réfléchissant, Naruto venait de prendre un petit avantage physique et surtout avait creusé son avantage psychologique. Et puis de toutes façcons, ce n'était pas commesi ces deux combattantsdevaient économiser leur chakra, étant donné leurs réserves.

Naruto s'avança triomphalement.

-On dirait bien que c'est moi qui vais m'en sortir…  
-Tu n'as encore rien vu petit

Ildéfit le reste des bandages de Shamehada, ménageant ses effets.

-D'ailleurs personne n'a encore vu ça, tu sera le premier, et aussi le premier à en mourir !

Jamais Naruto n'avait vu quelque chose de si hideux : à la base de la lame se trouvait un œil unique, vert et rouge avec un iris noir ; et quatre tentacules émergeaient de la jonction entre la lame (mais pouvais-on encore parler de lame ?) et la garde. Ces tentacules se plantèrent de part et d'autre des deux principales blessures de Kisame, celles-ci se refermant à vue d'œil.

-Pour ça au moins, je remercie Orochimaru, ajouta-il devant l'air à la fois surpris et dégoûté du futur Hokage. Cette créature mutante qu'il à crée de toutes pièces ne m'a jamais décu.

Alors que la créature soignait son maitre,Naruto ferma les yeux, et se retrouva devant la cage de Kyubi.

-Tu vas enfin l'utiliser ? demanda le démon sur un ton colérique et impatient.

-Fais le apparaître, lui ordonna son réceptacle.

Et alors que les dernières plaies de Kisame se refermaient, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, ce qui eu pour conséquence l'apparition d'une arme magnifique. La lame avait l'éclat métallique de l'acier sortant de la forge, et le tranchant découpait les gouttes de pluie tombant dessus. Sur le plat de la lame étaient gravés neuf renards. La garde semblait faite d'ébène et portait le kanji 'neuf', et à l'extrémité une boule orange d'environ trois centimètres de diamètre, probablement de l'ambre, achevait la décoration.

Kisame avait les yeux écarquillés, appeuré, mais surtout stupéfait

-La lame démoniaque du Kyubi ? Tu as réussi à obtenir l'arme d'un démon majeur ?  
-Exactement. Qui devais mourir tu disais ?

Décidément, Naruto ne perdrait jamais sa confiance en lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Kisame, lui, laissait doucement l'excitation remplacer son angoisse, et le sabreur en lui se réveilla aux dépens de l'homme d'Akatsuki. Le plus beau combat de sa vie débutait maintenant.

_A suivre…_

Pas de soucis, la suite (et fin) arrive bientôt, mais commentez moi déjà ça…


	2. Deuxième reprise

Je vois que j'ai frôlé le bide avec mon histoire… enfin c'est pas grave, ça m'a plu de l'écrire.  
Merci à **inari **d'avoir commenté, voici la deuxième partie du combat. Au menu, des techniques, et du sang ; vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

Rappel :

-Une lame démoniaque ? Tu as réussi à l'obtenir d'un démon majeur ?

-Exactement. Qui devais mourir tu disais ?

Décidément, Naruto ne perdrait jamais sa confiance en lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Kisame, lui, laissait doucement l'excitation remplacer son angoisse, et le sabreur en lui se réveilla aux dépens de l'homme d'Akatsuki. Le plus beau combat de sa vie débutait maintenant...

* * *

Kisame tenait Shamehada à deux mains, devant lui à 45 degrés, les tentacules ondulant en direction de Naruto, qui lui tenait son sabre en travers de son buste, également à deux mains. La deuxième reprise fut lancée par le claquement dans l'air, comme un fouet, de l'un des tentacules de la créature du déserteur. 

Sur ce signal, ce fut Naruto qui bondit. Son coup de taille fut bloqué par le corps de Shamehada, y laissant une profonde entaille. Mais le réceptacle n'eut pas le temps d'insister, deux tentacules se dirigeaient vers lui, prêtes à lui trouer le corps. Rapidement, il retira sa lame, bondit en arrière et tout de suite en avant, cette fois rasant le sol. La jambe du requin était visée et le tentacule qui s'interposa n'était pas de taille. La pointe fut tranchée net, mais l'objectif premier de l'attaque s'était esquivé ; pire le retour du pied atteint le visage du blond qui se retrouva projeté un mètre en arrière. Kisame n'avait plus qu'à abattre son arme sur le corps crispé de douleur. Mais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, Naruto avait placé sa lame la pointe vers le haut, et Shamehada s'empala dessus.

Par les trois blessures du monstre suintait un liquide poisseux et violet. Son maître décida qu'il valait mieux y remédier et planta un tentacule intact dans sa propre poitrine.

-Tu vois gamin, mon Shamehada et moi pouvons nous guérir l'un l'autre, à partir du chakra de n'importe lequel des deux. Le seul moyen de nous vaincre serait de nous abattre tous les deux d'un seul coup, comme quoi tu n'as aucune chance

Et il partit d'un rire de fou, qui fut bien vite coupé net par Naruto, qui d'ailleurs en profitait pour s'éloigner.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à te taire ? Maintenant que je sait quoi faire j'économiserai du temps et de l'énergie, déclara-il le sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Tout shinobi qui se respecte se serait flagellé suite à cette remarque, mais Hoshigaki Kisame était au dessus de ça.

-Peuh ! Que tu saches quoi faire ou pas, ça ne change rien, je te répète que tu ne peut rien faire ; ta lame est trop courte pour nous toucher en même temps.

Naruto regarda son arme un instant, semblant réfléchir, puis la planta dans le sol à sa gauche, avant de commencer une série de signes

L'ennemi ayant fini, durant la joute verbale, de soigner sa créature, vit là une belle ouverture et chargea, Shamehada en avant, elle-même précédée de ses tentacules tendus. Mais bien avant d'arriver à destination, Naruto était prêt. Il plongea index et majeur droit dans la boule orange à l'extrémité de la garde, puis d'un mouvement rapide tendit le bras, créant ainsi une sorte d'onde de choc orange se propageant en arc de cercle vers l'adversaire. Attaque vraiment dévastatrice ; Shamehada se retrouva tranchée en deux, et le haut du corps du requin fut barré d'une marque sanglante parfaitement rectiligne.

'Umm, il est résistant… mais c'est pas fini !'

En effet la guérison allait prendre un peu de temps ce coup-ci, il fallait frapper tout de suite ! Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que l'arme vivante, en plus de ne pas ressentir la douleur, avait des atouts cachés. Alors que les quatre tentacules étaient occupés à la guérison du binôme, deux membres supplémentaires sortirent de sous le corps, s'enroulant et se plantant dans le bras droit de Naruto, lui absorbant son chakra à une vitesse hallucinante.

Il réussi après trois coups d'épée de la main gauche à sectionner les entraves, mais ses réserves de chakra se retrouvaient presque vides. Il essaya de bouger son bras blessé, il n'en résultat qu'un flot de sang. Il allait devoir faire appel à Kyubi, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée avec son épée déjà matérialisée. Ou alors… mais il n'avait pas encore maîtrisé cette technique, et à plus forte raison en situation critique. Que choisir ? Peste ? Choléra ? Choléra ? Peste ? Une autre idée ? Non trop tard, l'ennemi était guéri et frais comme au saut du lit.

'Pas étonnant avec ce qu'il m'a pompé' pensa-il amèrement.

Charge du requin. Esquive. Dans son état, Naruto pouvait encore se battre à son maximum pendant une minute, guerre plus. Il devait choisir maintenant. Il cogitait tout en esquivant les attaques.

Il ne pouvait pas gagner sans Kyubi, il ne pouvait pas gagner sans épée, il ne pouvait pas avoir les deux en même temps… Une seconde… si, il pouvait ! Enfin si son idée marchait. Il fallait essayer, et réussir du premier coup. Pour ce faire il devait d'abord s'éloigner quelques secondes.

Kisame abattait à nouveau son arme. Naruto bloqua en plantant sa lame dans le corps du monstre, puis se hissa d'un bras, posa les pieds sur Shamehada, et concentra son chakra dans ces jambes pour se propulser en arrière d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Il n'avait pas encore atterri que l'ennemi fonçait déjà sur lui, sans plus aucune prudence, dopé par l'adrénaline qui l'alimentait.

Naruto planta son arme dans le sol, s'en servant de point d'appui pour atterrir sur ses jambes. Sans la récupérer, au prix de douleur et de sang, il mis ces doigts en croix.

**-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !**

Un clone apparût. Naruto trempa son pouce gauche dans le sang qui dégoulinait de son bras droit, et traça avec le signe 'kai' (libération) dans le dos de la copie. Aussitôt, le clone eu un comportement totalement indépendant de l'original.

-Utilise Kyubi et retiens-le, moi j'utilise la technique.

L'autre confirma d'un hochement de tête. Mais Kisame était déjà là. Les deux étaient à portée de tentacule, ils évitèrent le coup en catastrophe, bondissant dans deux directions différentes. L'original n'oublia pas de récupérer l'épée, ce qui le freina dans son élan, le faisant atterrir plus près de Kisame que son clone. Ce fut donc lui la cible suivante.

'C'est pas bon du tout' pensèrent simultanément les deux exemplaires du blond.

Alors le corps du clone s'enveloppa de chakra orange et courut vers le requin. Sa vitesse était surhumaine, et il put infliger un coup de genou à l'arrière du crâne de l'ennemi avant que celui-ci n'ait conscience de son départ. Insulté, Kisame se battait désormais contre le clone qui avait du mal malgré les trois queues qu'il avait appelé et la guérison de son bras. L'épée lui manquait réellement contre cet adversaire, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre contact.

Il donnait tout, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. A l'instant où les six tentacules s'enfonçaient dans le cœur du clone, le faisant disparaître, l'original poussa un hurlement de douleur. Kisame se tourna, croyant que l'ubiquité du gamin avait relié la vie des deux versions du gosse, mais il n'en était rien. Naruto venait de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde son arme dans le bras blessé, entre les deux os de l'avant bras.

**-Ninpo, la lame écarlate !**

Il écarta les bras, tranchant sa chair du coude jusqu'au poignet. La lame souillée de carmin se mit alors à briller, absorbant le sang et devenant effectivement rouge écarlate. Naruto fonça. Sans la lueur mortelle de son arme, on aurait pu croire à un raid d'honneur, un bras en sang, l'arme dans la main gauche, la course mal assurée.

Mais la lueur était là, et Kisame savait déjà qu'il avait perdu, il l'avait su dès le premier scintillement. Il essaya quand même de mettre Shamehada en opposition, mais une motte de beurre aurait eu le même effet. Shamehada fut tranchée par le coup vertical de Naruto en pleine course, et dès l'appui suivant Kisame subit le même sort, cette fois-ci d'un coup en diagonale, passant par le cœur et se terminant par l'épaule.

Tant pis.  
Au moins il était mort d'un coup d'un coup de lame, il n'aurait pas voulu partir autrement.

Naruto resta figé quelques secondes, avant de s'effondrer à moitié, se retenant sur son arme redevenue grise et à nouveau plantée dans le sol. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle. Il fallait encore arrêter l'hémorragie, et ranger l'épée démoniaque. Il fallait… sa pensée fut interrompue. Il venait de s'évanouir.

-Naruto !

Il repris conscience sans ouvrir les yeux. Il pleuvait toujours.

-Naruto réveille-toi maintenant.

Il sentait encore son bras. Il semblait enveloppé dans un bandage de fortune.

-Naruto, dernier avertissement, après je frappe.

La voix était calme, mais ne semblait pas menacer gratuitement. Naruto ouvrit donc à moitié les yeux.

-Sasuke…

Naruto interpréta son expression en 'j'ai failli m'inquiéter', puis referma les yeux.

-Mon épée ?  
-Je garde un œil dessus, répondit-il. Puis après un silence : Tu a eu du mal, hein ?  
-Bah je voulais m'amuser un peu, répliqua-il de mauvaise foi. Et toi ça donne quoi ?

Il contempla la bague qu'il avait en main

-Pas de problèmes majeurs…

Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à retirer la bague des restes de Kisame pour que l'Akatsuki compte deux membres de moins.

-Aide-moi à me lever…

Naruto retira donc la bague marquée du signe du Sud, récupéra celle de l'Œil et les stocka dans un rouleau. Même procédure pour le corps de l'ennemi, et pour son arme. Sasuke lui tendit un quatrième rouleau.

-Voici mon frère

Soupir de Naruto.

-Tu ne rentres toujours pas ?  
-C'est trop tard maintenant…

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné une minute, puis…

-A la prochaine !

Et Sasuke disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

-Ouais…

Il fit disparaître son épée en séparant la boule de chakra de la garde, et invoqua une grenouille pour rentrer au plus vite au village. Une certaine jeune femme devait l'attendre. Enfin jeune… façon de parler.

* * *

Arf, fini ! Je ne voyais pas la fin comme ça au départ, mais je n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose de cohérant, alors j'ai un peu modifié tout en gardant l'idée générale. 

Sur ce, à la prochaine ! (sûrement pour la fin de 'L'exercice')


End file.
